


Saving Myself For You

by Blue Dusk (obiwankenboneme)



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-04-30
Packaged: 2018-06-05 10:58:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6702061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obiwankenboneme/pseuds/Blue%20Dusk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader has been dating Peter for some time, and, after finding out his secret, they're more worried than ever. How could he be a good boyfriend when he was always out there, saving the city?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saving Myself For You

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first Peter Parker/Spiderman work, and I honestly love Andrew Garfield as Spiderman, so that's who it's going to be whenever I write this (unless I'm asked otherwise). Anyway, enjoy!

“Please tell me you’re not doing what I _think_ you’re doing.”

Peter freezes in the pitch black of the room. His costume is pulled up to his knees, the rest of him bare – aside from his boxers – to the cool air that wafted in from the open window. Inhaling softly, he glances at you and frowns.

“Why aren’t you asleep? You’ve been stressed out a lot lately. I thought…well it would be better if…”

“If I got some proper rest? With you running around all vigilante style when I’m asleep? I think not, Mister Parker. Get your ass back in bed and cuddle with me, or so help me god, I’m going to sit up waiting for you all night.” Your voice, despite the grogginess of sleep, is commanding, and Peter huffs softly as he kicks off his suit and climbs back into bed.

Once you’ve securely wrapped yourself in his arms and nuzzled into his chest, you let yourself relax, almost falling back asleep. It’s only Peter’s restless movements under you that keep you awake. Finally, you snap, sitting up and pushing him away from you.

“Oh my god, just go and save the goddamn city already. If you can’t be my boyfriend for _one night_ , then go be their hero. It’s not like I need you to sleep anyway.” The words make his heart sink, but you turn away from him and ignore his gaze, curling back into the sheets. You close your eyes and willed yourself back to sleep. If he didn’t care enough to stay with you when you needed him most, then you didn’t care if he went out and got himself into trouble.

The rustling of clothes stops a few minutes later, Peter disappearing out the window as Spiderman. You press your face into your pillow, fighting back the tears, but they come anyway.

You were lying to yourself by saying you didn’t care if he got into trouble. If anything were to happen to Peter, you wouldn’t be able to cope with it. He was everything to you. He was the best boyfriend that you could ask for, even when he couldn’t be there when you needed. Closing your eyes, you let the good memories wash over you, wishing beyond belief that he would come back to you, safe and sound.

* * *

The rattling window jerked you awake, hair rumpled and eyes sleep-clogged, as you looked around the dark bedroom that you shared with Peter. It takes a few minutes, but you finally manage to make out his figure, clutching at his side, but otherwise intact. Your fingers reach over to flick on the light that rested on the side table as you shifted and climbed out of bed.

“Peter, what the hell are you doing? Oh my god, you’re bleeding! Sit down, I’ll go grab the first aid kit.”

You give him no room to argue, and he saw a flash of you disappearing into the hallway, feet padding lightly over the carpet, before he could open his mouth. Sitting on the chair at his desk, Peter began pulling off his suit, hissing under his breath as the fabric catches on the bruises and cuts that litter his body. You’re back in time to see the large gash just under his ribs, and for a split second, your heart stopped.

The door clicks shut behind you as you rush over to him, kneeling and pulling out cotton swabs and bandages to clean and stitch the wound. He tries multiple times to say something to you, but your hardened expression and the severity in which you pull at the thread when you stitch up the gash tells him he shouldn’t. You were pissed. No beyond pissed, you were _furious,_ and he had always been terrified of you like this.

Once you finish and stand up to replace the first aid kit, he catches your hand with his. “Y/N, please, talk to me.”

Staring at him, you let out a shaky breath, head hanging as soon as he whispers your name again. “I’m scared, Peter. I’m panic-stricken every moment I’m not with you. I understand why you do what you do but...what if you don’t come back one of these days? What if something happened to you that I couldn’t patch up? I feel like I’m always going to be on the edge, wondering if you’re going to come back, if you’re even safe. And every time you leave I am terrified. Because every time there’s the chance you won’t come back. But you do it anyway! You put me through that every time you climb out that window, and the more you do it the more I think you can’t care about me.”

Peter lets out a soft breath, grabbing your hands and pulling you closer to him. His lips press to your knuckles, his eyes searching yours, trying to memorize them to the best of his ability. “I will _always_ come back to you. I am so sorry, Y/N. I’m sorry for scaring you, , I’m sorry for always leaving you, and I’m an idiot for thinking that by protecting this city, I’m doing everything I can for you. I know that to be in a relationship I have to be here for you when you need me, and last night you needed me more than anyone else in the city could have. The only reason I got all these marks because I was stupid and took my anger out on someone who honestly could have killed me.”

Those words send a jolt down your spine, your hands flew from Peter’s grip to cup his face. His cheeks squish his mouth together, making him look like a fish, which you find yourself giggling at. Your thumbs run across the bones of his cheeks, and he exhales slowly.

“I love you Peter. And I don’t know what I would do without you. Promise me that next time I need you, you’ll be there.”

His eyes meet yours, and he pulls you in for a searing kiss that leaves you breathless. When he pulled back, he pressed his to yours, lips ghosting just a hairsbreadth from your own. “I promise.”


End file.
